Sefinaz Sallust
"A Time mage who is the guardian since Marte's childhood. Her presence sets up the stage for Marte's fate and his quest against the Palacephant Empire" - Description 'Overview' Sefinaz is one of the primary character in Forgotten Testament III. She is a former Royal Maid attendant of the pasted Great Bernardo Godiva, who monitor every move during Marte's childhood, guiding him of his development in his warrior path and caretaker as well. Every actions of hers helps set the stage for the main events 'Story' 'Before Events' As a young lady of sixteen years, Sefinaz was a devoted and loyal Maid working under the Godiva clan- loyal retainer of the Palacephant Empire. She was an orphan who constantly failed of sheltering herself due to her low ranked background as a commoner, but shortly afterward Bernardo Godiva has taken her in and provided her daily need only in exchange of working as what a maid should have. In repay of this debt of kindness, she devoted herself with a fierce devotion and willing to give up everything for the sake of Godiva clan. A year after Marte was born in the capital of Lindobolingham, captial of Palacephant Empire. Marte's mother died while he was still an infant, and his father was executed soon for treason act due to the false accuse plotted by Ailesh Palacephant. Before the death of the great general, Bernardo requested Sefinaz to recuse and protect the infant Marte from harm to continue the Godiva family line. Palacephant's army has arrived to arrest Sefinaz as well but she managed to escaped by risking their lives of jumping inside the raging river and later was saved by master Yang, a former warrior monk once work under Bernardo but retired and live reside a small island and they decided to shelter themselves until Yang's care from that time.Sefinaz decided to leave Marte under Yang's because it was a risk to be close to the young Marte of his status and Palacephant Empire knows of her relation between her and the Godiva family, she requested Yang to raise Marte into a fine man and train him to become a strong warrior before the time she departs. From that day forward, Sefinaz travels around her world as an exile meanwhile watch over Marte from faraway, only come to visit the young man once per every while. 'Guiding Marte' In her age of 36, she meets Jaguar Solar from the Dove. An underground organization stand to oppose the Palacephant Empire's conquest of the world, Emperor Reginald is too old and unable to lead the country so they had the young prince Norsa Palacephant and Ailesh Palacephant to rule the country under his guidance. To ruin the reputation of his father as a set up for his future ascension as the next Emperor, Ailesh use the massive military of the Empire to begin invading, laying waste to nearby nations to spring rebellions meanwhile he appears to works against his father's will to gain the public support. Sefinaz decided to join Dove and work to to resist the growing influence of the Empire meanwhile watching over Marte's training. 'Beginning' When Marte reached his age of 22, Sefinaz reached her age of 38 and becomes one of the executive of the terrorist group responsible for coordinating and intelligence gathering. After she received the news of the death of master Yang and Marte's quest for swordmanship mastery has begun, she step by step guiding Marte to become a member of "Dove". 'Equipment and Stats' 'Exclusive' Multiple- Trigger attack based on Enemies Experience, Speed, Attack and Defense points. Time Magicks- Controls time and space. This sorceress manipulate with the laws of the universe. 'Overdrive Attacks' Celestial Magicks: Fallen Rocks, Meteor, Shooting Stars, Comet, Meteor Showers Category:Forgotten Testament III Category:Forgotten Testament III Characters Category:Forgotten Testament III Heroes